


Proposal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Quadruple Drabble, Stevidot Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Peridot proposes to Steven.





	Proposal

She has seen Ruby do it. She has seen countless characters on TV do it. Surely by now, Peridot must have an idea how to do a marriage proposal.

So why is she acting like a total CLOD?!

Peridot sighs, screws up her sheet of paper and throws it into the very full trash can. Why is this so difficult?

She only has to say a few words, drop to one knee and hold out the ring she asked Bismuth to make for her.

She can do this. Right?

 

* * *

 

When Peridot wanders over to him looking incredibly awkward and holding her hands behind her back, Steven knows something is going on.

“What’s up, Peri?” he says, smiling.

Peridot jumps, before smiling awkwardly and saying, “Oh, nothing. Can I request a moment of your time? There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Sure. I’m not doing anything right now.”

Steven turns away from the TV show he was only half watching, giving Peridot his full attention.

She looks at him, and clears her throat. “Um, Steven… there is something I would… uh…”

After a few seconds of fumbling over her words, Peridot drops to one knee, thrusts the box in his direction and babbles, “Stevenwillyoumarryme?!”

Steven blinks, staring down at Peridot, who flushes a dark shade of green, eyes on the floor. Wondering if he misheard her, he takes the box and opens it, taking care not to break it. When he has the box open, Steven gasps.

He finds himself staring at a smooth gold ring, as perfect and beautiful as the ones Bismuth made for Ruby and Sapphire all those years ago. His eyes fill with tears, and Steven smiles.

“Peri?”

Tentatively, Peridot raises her head. When her eyes focus on his teary eyes, she jumps to her feet. “Steven, why are you upset? Was my gift unsatisfactory?”

“No, no, nothing like that, Peri,” Steven says, wiping his eyes before the tears can spill over. “I’m just… so happy. This is amazing. And… of course I’ll marry you.”

Peridot’s eyes widen. “Really?”

Steven nods, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto his finger. It fits perfectly. “Yeah, really. I love you so much and… getting married is such a good idea. Thanks so much for this, Peri.”

Peridot looks slightly puzzled when he pulls her into a hug, but relaxes and says, “You’re welcome, Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
